happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
- I Save You Indy! -
- I Save You Indy! - is a featured level by sachamun. It currently has over 9 million plays, and a rating of 2.18 from over 5000 votes. Explorer Guy is the forced character. Gameplay You begin the level by falling from a helicopter to the ground. You will slide into a minecart, which will take off. The screen fades to white, and the level name appears on screen. A loud drum beat will start, and the minecart will eventually hit some buffers, launching you out and over a cliff. You will land at the bottom near some unsteady rocks, which will collapse and create a large gap. You will need to swing across the gap to the other side, and go down a small decline. Once at the bottom, a Wheelchair Guy NPC will crawl out from behind the rocks, and slowly crawl towards you. Getting hit by him will not cause anything to happen, other than the fact that he will try to push you towards a chasm that you must also swing across. Once across, you will make your way to a large water mill, with three buckets on a conveyor belt of which one has an elf NPC welding a felling axe. You will need to proceed in one of the buckets, which will help get you over the mill. On the other side, the helicopter you dropped out of will be hovering near the ground, along with a Pogostick Man NPC hanging from a ladder yelling "Grab on Indy!". Be careful near this area, as a small group of rocks covering a gap will collapse, rendering you able to fall in. Once across, you will yell "help!" and grab onto Pogostick Man, with the helicopter taking off after you do so. Once in the air, Pogostick man will say "Got you...Hold on long time!", however, a large gust of wind hurdles the helicopter into the side of a mountain, and you win the level. The helicopter will stop on the side of a mountain, with a message reading "Uh...that went well...". Gallery - I Save You Indy! - - Beginning.png|The beginning. - I Save You Indy! - - Riding the Minecart.png|Falling into the mine cart. - I Save You Indy! - - Minecart Eject.png|Getting flung out of the mine cart. - I Save You Indy! - - First Rope Swing.png|Going across the first pit. - I Save You Indy! - - Wheelchair Guy Crawling.png|Wheelchair Guy coming out of the wall. - I Save You Indy! - - Escaping Wheelchair Guy.png|Escaping Wheelchair Guy. - I Save You Indy! - - Barrel Ride.png|At the water mill. - I Save You Indy! - - Reaching Pogostick Man.png|Indy reaching Pogostick Man. - I Save You Indy! - - Holding Onto Pogostick Man.png|Holding on to Pogostick Man. - I Save You Indy! - - Flying Into the Clouds.png|Flying up into the clouds. - I Save You Indy! - - Ending.png|The ending. Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Explorer Guy Category:2014